Ratchet and Clank: Insert Witty Pun Here
by StardustLuna
Summary: Set after Into the Nexus. It's been a few years since Ratchet and Clank's last adventure. While helping Talwyn with a personal problem, they uncover yet another threat to the universe in a new galaxy. However this adventure hits close to home as questions about Talwyn's father are uprooted. Rated T for later chapters. Some Ratchet x Talwyn fluff throughout. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet and Clank: Insert Witty Pun Here

By: Stardust

_Ratchet and Clank and the universe in which they live belongs to their respective owners._

Chapter 1: _Debt Dilemma _

**Nundac Asteroid Ring**

Ratchet stretched his legs after the hyperspace jump. The long journey was coming to an end as the Apogee Space Station came into few. It had been a few years since he and his pal Clank had saved the galaxy once more from a gigantic mess. _What part of 'retirement' doesn't the universe understand?_ He had wondered after Neftin and Vendra were back in custody. This time, Ratchet didn't announce any retirement plans, fearful that it would only hasten any plans that the universe had for them. Instead they did odd jobs on Veldin, enjoyed some relaxation in Metropolis, and quite often visited their friend Talwyn at her space station. Sometimes she would join them on their short ventures across the galaxy. However with Cronk and Zephyr gone her duties at the space station fell solely on her.

"Ratchet to Talwyn, ETA five minutes. Requesting permission to land." Ratchet said into Aphelion's comm when he was just a few minutes out. Soon Talwyn's face appeared on the screen. Ratchet held back a sigh as he took in her appearance. She was turning thin and gaunt, and every time they talked she seemed beyond tired. He knew to expect this after she lost Cronk and Zephyr, but it seemed to never end.

"Talwyn here. Nice to see you guys a little early, I found more chores for you guys to do." she said with a poorly hidden yawn. "I'm opening the docking bay doors now, see you in a few." and with that her face disappeared. Clank looked at Ratchet's distant stare into the ship's dash.

"I believe it would be best if you re-directed your sight to the space station, Ratchet." Clank stated, bringing Ratchet out from his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah I know..." Ratchet said dismissively as he effortlessly guided Aphelion into the space station having done it a hundred times before. Soon the gentle clunk of the landing gear was heard and the soft swoosh of the airlock as the bay doors closed. He no sooner landed onto the metal floor of the space station than he was assaulted with a hug from a certain Markazian. He had grown a bit over the years, with his head coming almost in line with Talwyn's. At least now he wasn't so much of a shorty.

"Ratchet! Good to see you." She said with a notedly strained voice. Ratchet also noticed that her usual death grip on him was lacking. He hid his worry as he hugged and greeted her back before he and Clank retrieved the equipment Talwyn requested from their ship. "Come on guys, it's all this way." She led them through the all too familiar space station, though these days it was becoming more and more sparse as Talwyn had to sell most of the backup and unused equipment to cover the bills. Ratchet and Clank did everything they possibly could during their visits, knowing that the pressure of keeping the space station up and running was taking a toll on her grieving self.

"Well, here it is." she announced with a tired voice as she showed the duo the reason for her latest call; a broken generator. "I don't know what happened, I was just replacing a cracked casing when the thing blew. I've been redirecting all available power from the remaining one to keep the station stable, but I'm afraid it's too much of a strain on it." she paused, looking at the blasted thing "I think I might've knocked the capacitor coil out of place...Cronk usually took care of these sort of things." she added, her voice fading.

Ratchet looked at it, immediately seeing the problem, and that she was right; but then a thought occurred to him. "Why aren't you using any of the backup generators Tal?" he asked confused.

Talwyn looked at him with a sign of hurt, simply stating. "I had to sell them...all of them."

Ratchet and Clank both looked taken aback. There were many things that people sold when they were tight on bolts. But only the extremely desperate would sell backup power supply. Being adrift in space without any power for contacting help, or creating oxygen for that matter, was a very scary thought.

"Well don't you worry, we'll get this one back up and running..better as new even! The other one too." He said quickly as he and Clank got out their tools. Talwyn gave them a strained smile and left the room. Ratchet meanwhile turned to Clank "Something is _seriously _wrong Clank. Talwyn would know better than to run on such a restricted supply." Clank nodded his head in agreement. "You hang tight here...I'm going to talk with her." Ratchet said leaving and following Talwyn to her room. When he got there though, he was met with another worry, she was packing boxes.

"T-Talwyn, what's going on here? Are you moving or sumthin'?" He asked. Talwyn jumped in surprise of Ratchet's voice, but looked away quickly with only shame on her face.

"Something like that." she faintly mumbled, hugging herself.

"Well, look, if you're in trouble Tal, _I'm_ here to help, _Clank _is here to help." he said sternly, seeing Talwyn's visage slowly crumble, he quickly stepped forward and added. "I'm not mad or anything...it's just I've watched you waste away out here and I don't see why you've been pushing us away when you so clearly need help running this place."

Talwyn shut her eyes and tried to stop him "Ratchet-" but the Lombax continued.

"You sell all your backup equipment, and now all of your stuff is in boxes? What's going on! Tell me!" Talwyn tried to interject again, but still he persisted. "If someone is shaking you down..." Ratchet said, thinking that her dilemma was caused by pirates, thugs, or other rogues.

"Ratchet I'm selling the station!" she yelled, her eyes watering.

"_What?_" he said incredulously, not believing his ears.

"I don't want to...I have to. Everything has to be gone in five days." Talwyn added. Ratchet motioned for more information and after and exasperated sigh, the Markazian gave up her secret. "The property and all of the equipment was paid off. But there are fees Ratchet. Galactic fees for running a domicile outside of any plant or sovereign nation. Fees for licenses to do research. And then of course, taxes." she slumped onto her bare mattress and Ratchet sat down next to her. "When my dad left...well he owed a little bit in back fees, but it wasn't anything that grants couldn't cover. And then Cronk and Zephyr each got a small but modest service check each year for their time spent in the Galactic Federation. Cronk and Zephyr took care of _so much _around here, I never even knew we owed anything. But over the years the grants got smaller and smaller...and now that Cronk and Zephyr are..."

Ratchet took her hand, cutting her off. He didn't want to see her like this, not after all the time they spent together. "How much do you owe Talwyn?" he said quietly, quickly calculating how many bolts he had to his name.

She hung her head and said quietly. "About 20 million..." Ratchet felt like he would faint. No wonder she looked horrible! She had a fortune of a debt to her name. It also surpassed his savings easily, but still, he felt he owed it to the two old warbots to look after her.

"Tal, how much time would three million bolts buy?" he asked just as quietly. She looked up at him in almost horror shaking her head 'no' while he just as vigorously shook his head 'yes'. "I will _not_ let you get thrown out of your home Tal. You risked your life to save Veldin, I can surely risk a few bolts to help you save your home." He said sternly.

"But Ratchet, I could never ask you to do that." she said, amazed that he was so quick to fix her biggest problem.

"Well that's why I'm offering so you don't have to." he said, a smirk on his face. Talwyn sighed, giving in.

"Well...it'd give me about five months. But how in the world am I supposed to raise the other 17 million?" she asked, eying him. She wasn't about to let him waste his money on a lost cause.

"Well I'll work the fighting arenas, you can get back to research, and we'll get some more grants. Somehow Qwark was re-elected. Most likely illegally but I'll see if I can't pull some strings." Ratchet said with a smile. "Tal, we've faced far worse than _taxes. _With you, Clank, and I, we'll get through this easily."

Talwyn wiped her watery eyes and took a deep breath. "I just can't believe that you're willing to just drop everything to help me." she said.

Ratchet gave her a smug smile "Awww come on Tal, where else am I going to put my zero-G hover boot course?" he said with a chuckle. It also brought a genuine smile from Talwyn, something that Ratchet had missed for a long time.

"I'll be honest, it'll be a stretch, but it just might work...I can't thank you enough Ratchet." she said as she gave him another hug, though this time he could feel it was a bit stronger. "I'll get ready to leave for Meridian City once you and Clank fix the generator." she said as she left the room, with a bit more spring in her step.

Ratchet returned to the generator room to find Clank walking about in a jerky fashion clucking like a chicken. The confused hero picked up his buddy, only to drop him as he received one heck of a static shock. Clank seemed to come to and looked up at Ratchet. "Hmmm, it seems that my ion transistors did not agree with the generator's polarity rods." he said with his classic chuckle. Ratchet gave a laugh as he only wished he had had a camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _A Green Annoyance_

**Presidential Office: Meridian City**

"_What!?"_ Ratchet yelled in disbelief. The trio had made their trek to Igliak where they had just made their case to extend Talwyn's government grants. Galactic President Captain Qwark however, had different ideas.

"I'm veeeery sorry Ratchet and...uhhh...Tina-"

"TALWYN" Ratchet said, about to burst.

"Ah yes, Talwyn." Qwark said, unapologetic that he couldn't remember a friend's name. "I'm sorry, but there is a moral code that _I_ must adhere to. If it gets out that the President is rigging the odds for something other than a re-election," to which the trio rolled their eyes, "then there would be utter chaos. Besides, the Apogee Space Station has long fulfilled any use it may have. I have many interested parties in the real-estate. Look, just explain to Teresa that we'll pardon all debts she owes if she goes through the with government take-over. I hear there's plenty of swell low-income housing right here in the city. Perfect for a young lady like herself."

Ratchet grit his teeth and was about to blow his lid when Talwyn pushed him aside to get into Qwark's face. "Do _NOT_ talk about me like I'm not here! That is MY HOME! And you better help us or so help me I'll-" Ratchet grabbed her and pulled her back before she could swing a hook at the President. As much as he wanted to let her, he was sure it would hose any chance of saving the station.

"Look, Qwark. Talwyn..._we_...are not giving up the station. How would you like it if someone stole your...eh...good looks...because you couldn't pay for your makeup-artist?" This brought a gasp from the green-clad egotist. "All we need you to do is extend her grants for the next year. We'll come up with the rest." Ratchet added, hoping that Qwark would have one of his rare moments of reason about now.

"Look, Ratchet. To give grants to a research facility in the red...it's impossible. That would take string pulling and illegal favors that I reserve only for emergencies...involving me." Ratchet glared at Qwark, wondering how much trouble he'd be in if he sent him back to Florana. "But! With this generous payment of three million bolts, the station can stay operational, provided that you keep up on the payments Miss Janice, and once you're in the green..._theeeen_...I might be able to do something for you."

Talwyn sighed, knowing that it wasn't perfect, but at least it wasn't impossible either. Ratchet let go of her hand that he just realized had been holding onto a little tightly. "I will personally hold you to that Qwark. No one is moving." he said turning towards Talwyn. "And no one is going to sell other people's property under their noses" he added, turning back towards Qwark. With that, all three left. They went to a park in a nearby plaza to get some fresh air and relieve some of the tension that Qwark always created.

"The nerve of him! Trying to sell my station before I'm even gone!" Talwyn said, visibly upset.

"Qwark has done many knuckle headed, narcissistic things in the past, but this marks complete disregard of anyone other than himself." Clank added, resting a small metal hand on Talwyn's knee. Ratchet seemed all the more determined to save the station if only to defy Qwark.

"Well I'm going to go take care of some things. Tal, why don't you and Clank get a bite to eat?" he said, hoping to help bring back Talwyn's natural glow that she once had.

"W-wait. Where are you going?" Talwyn said, suspicious of Ratchet's quick removal from the group.

"I...just some stuff, no biggie." Ratchet tried again, avoid the question. However a stern stare from Talywn convinced him that he should quickly spill the beans. "Look, I'm going to go add my name to the Mercenary registry." he said.

"What! No! _No._ I-I" Talwyn stammered "I would have never agreed to this if you told me that you were going to become a _gun for hire_ Ratchet!"

"Look it's the only way Tal. I'll choose honest-er jobs. Promise." Ratchet said. "I know you're strong Talwyn, but you need help. And I'm not someone who turns their back on a friend." Talwyn sighed, realizing that she had no say in the matter.

"Fine, fine. But add my name too. No way am I letting you risk your life while I sit all alone on a floating rock." she said, a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Thaaaat's another thing. Tal, Clank and I have noticed some..."

"Bodily changes." Clank piped in, gaining an arched brow from the young woman.

"Well, yeah..." Ratchet trailed off, seeing how the conversation derailed into an awkward zone so quickly. "Look." He tried again, looking her straight in the face, "You're thin as a rail and your grip is weaker than a sandfly's. We're worried for you Talwyn. I don't think it's healthy for you to be alone anymore. That's why I'm moving in with you."

"Oh-ho-ho? So you think you know what's best for me now? I'm sorry that my physique disappoints you, Ratchet-"

"That's not what I me-"

"But if you feel that way then you can just oof!" Talwyn was cut off as Ratchet and Clank both wrapped their arms around her.

"You don't have to hurt anymore Tal. You don't have to hide it. We're here for you." Ratchet said. Talwyn melted into their hug and the trio sat that way for a few minutes until Clank cleared his vocal receptors.

"If you two want to be added into the registry today, then I think you should get going before the office closes."

"What about you Clank?" Talwyn asked "Are you coming to the space station too?" she said, hopeful that the seemingly cavernous station would be filled once more.

"Alas no." Clank said "I will stay here in Meridian City where I will lobby for a secure future for the Apogee Space Station. Even though the government won't fund you yet does not mean that others in the private sector aren't interested. But I will check in regularly and look forward to seeing it in its former glory." he finished, bringing another smile to Talwyn's face. She and Ratchet headed off towards the Defense Center.

It was a brisk, yet sunny afternoon in Meridian City. The towering cityscape shone brilliantly against a clear sky. Ratchet had thought Metropolis was big, but he was quickly proved wrong when he first ventured to Igliak. Some of the buildings here held tens of thousands of floors and multiple ship ports. The city stretched at least two miles into the sky and flawlessly blended into each of the cities surrounding it, making the urban expanse large enough to cover the continent. Most people go their entire lives without ever setting foot on Igliak soil. Ratchet however had decided if he ever moved to Polaris, that he would be sure to get a home at the surface level. The duo walked along in silence, enjoying each others company.

Ratchet felt an immense sense of pride in himself, knowing that he was doing the right thing by Talwyn. She had helped him so much over the past few years and he had to admit that he felt she and him were becoming ever closer. He found her sense of adventure and intelligence attractive. He liked her laugh and the way that she smiled when she knew that he was exaggerating yet another intergalactic adventure. She never corrected him, always letting the Lombax enjoy his fun.

They made their way down a promenade between two buildings, and a cold breeze picked up making Talwyn shiver despite her usual bodysuit. Ratchet draped an arm over her shoulders, the warmth from his fur defeating the chill that had crept up her back. The young woman was about to shrug him off, and tell him defiantly that she wasn't a child or some damsel that he needed to protect, but she stopped herself. Of course he knew that, but friends still look after each other regardless. And so she leaned into him, enjoying more of the warmth that was emanating from his body. Which of course brought a wide grin to her companion.

It wasn't long until the short walk was over, and Ratchet hailed a taxi for them. As the neon yellow vehicle made it's way to the Defense Center, Ratchet watched Talwyn stare out the window seemingly lost in thought. He had a few good guesses as to what it was that was clouding her mind. However he would wait until she breached those topics. Finally she spoke up, her voice almost a whisper.

"I wonder what they're thinking, seeing me almost lose the station." she said with the same distant face. Ratchet placed a hand on hers and squeezed it.

"Don't Tal. They are proud of you. They were always proud of you. Look, I don't like to think worst-case scenarios. But, even if we do lose the station, they would know it wasn't your fault. That it simply was just too big of a responsibility for one person. That being said, we are _not_ going to lose it." Ratchet finished. Talwyn gave a small, but genuine smile.

"Thanks Ratchet. I can't say the same...but your optimism is appreciated."

"Now, one more thing Tal. I won't stop you from signing up, but promise me that you won't accept any jobs until you get your health back?" he asked. He knew that he was starting to get pushy in her affairs, but he didn't know how else to help her. "The last thing that I want is to see you get hurt." he added with a slight blush to his cheeks. He turned away to try and hide it. Talwyn's smile widened a bit more as she nodded her head.

"All right Ratchet I get it. I'll start eating again and looking after myself." she said, bringing a little relief to the lombax. It was then that their destination was reached and the duo made their way into the large Center. There they filled out several sheets of paperwork in order to operate _legally_ as mercs. Of course it came with another, albeit much smaller fee, but it did beat being thrown in jail or having the station marked as a 'thug outpost'.

"Hey look Ratchet! We get to pick code names!" Talwyn said, having already reached the end of her paperwork. "Hmmm, what should I pick..." she said, tapping her holo pen against her chin. Ratchet smirked as he thought of a good name for her as well.

"How about the Raven Terror?" he asked, which lit up the Markazian's face as she quickly wrote down the name. She then stared at him for a while, thinking once more. Ratchet looked up to see her scrunched up face. "What?" he asked, not knowing what the weirdness was about.

Talwyn relaxed and gave a smirk his way. "Oh nothing...Orange Terror." Ratchet gave a good laugh.

"Come on Tal, aren't matching names a little, childish?" he asked. He didn't mind the name, but at the same time who is going to hire someone named 'Orange Terror'? Talwyn shook her head though, her mind was made up.

"No way lombax you picked mine so I get to pick yours." she said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I didn't _pick_ yours, I only made a suggestion." Ratchet shot back, still laughing.

"Okay how about we fight to the death over it?" Talwyn said in mock seriousness.

"Fine, fine, I'll be the _Orange Terror"_ Ratchet said, writing it down. No way am I getting in your cross hairs." this brought a smirk to Talywn's face.

The two submitted their paperwork and posed for their licenses. They left the building shortly afterward complaining about how it seemed impossible to take a decent picture. The sun was now low in the sky, setting the city ablaze in a wash of orange and red which reflected off of the buildings. They once again walked in comfortable silence down the wide streets. Ratchet let out a contented yawn and placed his arms behind his head, enjoying the moment.

"So Tal, do you still have that target range set up at the station? Because I'm pretty sure we didn't settle our last match we had." Ratchet said light-heartedly. However it was then that he realized she was no longer next to him. He swiftly spun around, his pulse quickening. Though it settled once more when he saw that she had simply stopped walking. Ratchet joined her to see what was up, only to see her staring at a billboard for the Intergalactic Museum of History. He knew where her mind was going, and so he spoke up.

"We have time to go visit them if you'd like." he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. He knew to some extent the hurt she was going through. Alister was still a hard topic for him to deal with. Mainly because Ratchet knew that he would never be able to truly learn about the General being that most history about him was about his folly. Seeing the look on Talwyn's face, he also knew that her hurt was much deeper. Cronk and Zephyr helped raise her, protected her, and loved her like any parents would. The station will never again be filled with the sounds of one of their ridiculous arguments. He realized that she hadn't been able to grieve properly, being so concerned about the station.

Talwyn turned and nodded to Ratchet. The two turned right and made their way down the central promenade once more, the Museum's unique shape jutting up against the sky. However, unbeknownst to our heroes, a new adventure awaits them in the far reaches of the universe...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _A Father's Hope_

**Krayntixx Galaxy: Planet Evukar**

The tall figure took another glance at the controls and displays before him. All the readings were within their normal ranges. The many lights and buttons all giving off a comfortable glow. The man took a sigh of relief. His life work was safe for now. He exited the cavernous room that held the central mainframe and walked down the hall to Her room. He was quite tall and spindly with a greyish tone to his skin. Two yellow eyes gleamed in his skull staring straight ahead as his four hands were clasped behind his back in thought. The figure wore a long robe that had once been the fashion of the day, but time had taken it's toll as many of the adornments and decorative elements were missing or damaged. What was left of his hair draped down his back, and he wore a tailored hat to match the aging ensemble.

He stopped in front of an archway where a door once was, but now a bundle of coils and cords snaked into the space. The room looked to be a normal little girl's room...once upon a time. There were remnants of its past; a dollhouse forgotten in the corner, a sparse bookshelf with painted flowers, a table and chair set which might have once held a tea party, but now held lab equipment. Where a small girl's bed might have been, stood a tall cylinder chamber. Inside a girl about 10 or so floated in a blue liquid. She was the spitting image of the robed figure except she was missing her left arms and the lower half of her right leg. Both were replaced with cybernetics and it seemed that she was under a state of suspended animation.

"Ah, Andromeda." he said, greeting the owner of the room. "You are as lovely as ever, I take it today went well?" he said though he didn't wait for her to answer. "I've come to tuck you in dear. Shall I read your favorite book?" and with that he grabbed one of the books from the shelf and read a children's fairy tale about far off lands where a beautiful princess awakes to the kiss of a brave knight. Once he finished, he checked the readings on the chamber, kissed the glass close to her head, and walked back to the control room where he layed on a cot and closed his eyes.

His dreams took him to a time before the Incident. He, his wife, and Andromeda. All happy and healthy. Their home had once been of gleaming halls filled with the brightest minds in the galaxy. Filled with elegance and enlightenment their lives almost matched the ones from Andromeda's story books. If only he hadn't been so foolish, so naïve, then maybe, just maybe, his family wouldn't have been broken. But his mind couldn't dwell on the past, only the now. Now it was imperative that Andromeda was kept alive, and kept hidden.

Now, Former Prime Minister Erus of Imperial Evukar had to live out the rest of his lonely life in darkness. He had been relegated to history; forgotten. And for his plans, it was probably for the best. But oh what he wouldn't give if just to do things over, to not make that fatal mistake which caused the fire that consumed his wife, and almost his precious daughter as well. If only he had been more careful with his daughter after the Incident, he would not now be alone. Though, that will all soon come to an end as the other factors were falling into place. Yes, it was almost time for her to wake up, secure the artifact, and then Erus would be able to pass on and join his wife once more.

He was currently dreaming of a time where he and Andromeda enjoyed a cup of pretend tea in one of the gardens which she loved so much. The lush flora and exotic fauna created a playground like no other. When it came to their daughter, both parents didn't spare any expense. Andromeda said a funny joke, and Erus' hearty laugh echoed against the walls of his dream scape. One of her pets, a fluffy blue and green alien floated by and the two started a game of run and chase. Perhaps Erus would have taken more time to enjoy those precious moments had he known that they would be cut off so suddenly. However, his dream quickly turned nightmare as the green landscape turned red and Andromeda's wails surrounded him.

With a start Erus fell out of his cot and glanced at the displays which were blaring several alarms. The readings for temperature were quickly rising into the red zone, and the brain wave readings were chaotic and bouncing all over. _No no no! _Erus yelled inwardly; it wasn't time yet. He did a system diagnostic and found that the cause of the irregularities was a fluctuation in his power supply which ran his home. He went to Andromeda's room and plugged in a small backup supply and increased the coolant for her chamber. The young girl's eye lids started to flicker, but after a small moan she became still once more. The alarms subsided and Erus let out a long sigh. He then headed to the basement to check his generators.

After gathering his tools and a light, he headed down into the dusty depths of his home. The only time he ever really came down here was to change out the electro static filters. The rest of his time was spent carefully watching over Andromeda. He checked over each and every generator; six in total. It only took the first unit to show what the problem was. Rust.

"Damn it all." Erus said in a gruff voice. Almost all of the coils were rusted out, and the erosion had finally crept its way into the central proton centrifuge. He should have expected this. The machines were nearly forty years old. Forty years he held his post, and he wasn't about to let _rust_ ruin decades of planning. Without checking the others, he knew that they were all close behind. This meant that he had to replace six Omega-Flux 3000's. Something that would surely draw attention to him once more. Attention that he couldn't risk. He had to find someone he could trust to deliver and install them.

Erus sat in his office. The room was also covered with dust being that the last time he had been there was when he had signed his family's fate. The large heavy desk stood foreboding in the middle. Tall windows covered the expanse of the outward facing wall. It was late at night, and a storm was brewing. Erus pulled the shades, turned on his desk lamp, and started to rummage through his collection of contacts and colleagues. Most were either dead or traitors. He threw down the file he had been holding and let out a strangled cry of anger. _So close, and yet so far away..._

"Far...away..." he mumbled to himself. "Yes..." Perhaps an old friend from a far off galaxy could help. One who no one here would know or remember. A young man who had proven his trustworthiness several times over. He had helped Erus long ago in creating Andromeda's chamber. And then he left the galaxy to ensure Erus' secret would be kept safe. Yes, this was the person for the job. Erus only hoped that he was still alive.

He started up his hologram recorder and started his message. "This message is for Max Apogee of the Centurion Apogees. Max...the years have not been kind to me...but it is Erus. I hope that your brilliant mind has served you well in Polaris. But I must ask you to come back. Our project...has run into a problem. I need to replace my entire energy grid or else our efforts forty years ago will have been for naught. Please respond quickly." and with that, he sent the message to the last known address of Max Apogee, his Space Station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _An Old Friend_

**Nundac Asteroid Ring: Apogee Space Station**

Ratchet guided Aphelion into the docking bay of the station and set it down next to Talwyn's ship, Lady Wraith. Instead of his usual show-offy backflip, he tenderly descended onto the metal floor before rubbing his backside. The latest reigning champion at Destructopalooza liked to fling fireballs at its opponents. Defeating him was no sweat for the nimble lombax, but he was unfortunate enough to take home a singed tail. _It was worth the one million bolt pot. _He mused. Besides, fur grew back right? He made his way up to the living quarters of the station where he found Talwyn working on her latest project, thermal powered tools and armor. The invention would greatly improve the lives of aliens who had limited access to electricity.

"Hey Ratchet" she said without looking up from her project. "How was the-" she paused, and sniffed the air. "Why do I smell burnt fur?" she asked before spinning around. Ratchet tried to hide his tail, but of course the darn thing never did as he told it to. "Ratchet! What happened?" the markazian demanded.

"Now Tal, don't get worked up...it's not that bad. Honest." Ratchet said trying to calm her down. Her health had improved greatly over the past two months. He didn't want her to relapse. "I just got singed defeating the latest un-defeated champion. It's happened a hundred times before." he said waving off the injury. The young woman gave a huff as she accepted defeat in the argument. "Oh, by the way, the pot was a million bolts." he added, tossing her his card which the arena wired all prize money to. "How's your work on the thermal stuff going?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

Talwyn gave him a smile as she caught the card. She knew she should never worry about her death defying friend, but that's just the person she was. "Oh it's coming. I'm trying to find a metal that will absorb heat, but at the same time won't absorb the energy stored in the inner proton field. I've tried creating a buffer layer of non-conductive materials, but then the efficiency drops a whopping twenty percent." she said with a sigh as she set down her tools. "But I'm close, so close. And once I finish this commission my debt will be down to 10 million." she walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it. Her companion joined her on the other side.

"Well, we still have four months, that's plenty of time." Ratchet said, trying to sound reassuring. "By the way, has anyone called in any contracts?" he asked, referring to their mercenary work. Which unsurprisingly hadn't been all that lucrative. Most of the jobs Talwyn declined due to their illegal nature. The ones that didn't involve theft or assault of innocent people didn't pay nearly as much. Once Ratchet accepted a job involving the smuggling of some bird eggs from a protected reserve for an eccentric billionaire. Of course when Talwyn found out her fury dwarfed any injury he sustained in the arena. Then to top it off, she donated the money he made to the same reserve stating that she would not let her father's station be tainted. Now Ratchet stayed clear of any jobs she disapproved of, no matter how much they paid.

"Just a couple involving extra security for armored transports. Other than that no." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Well I'll clean up and then we can plan out how we'll go about fulfilling them." Ratchet said as he left the room. Security jobs only paid around 10,000 bolts, but at least they were easy money. All he and Talwyn had to do was show up. But at the same time small jobs that only paid chump change would not save Talwyn's station.

Talwyn closed her eyes and rested on the couch for a few minutes until a beep from the computer on the far wall aroused her attention. She made her way over, expecting another reminder on this month's payment, only to find a holo message. "Origin of Sender...Krayntixx Galaxy?" she read aloud perplexed. She'd never even heard of a Krayntixx Galaxy. Why would anyone be calling her from there? All the same she played the message. She was met with a hologram of a strange person whose eyes showed a tired soul.

"_This message is for Max Apogee of the Centurion Apogees. Max...the years have not been kind to me...but it is Erus. I hope that your brilliant mind has served you well in Polaris. But I must ask you to come back. Our project...has run into a problem. I need to replace my entire energy grid or else our efforts forty years ago will have been for naught. Please respond quickly."_

"My father..." Talwyn whispered before she hastily sent a comm to the sender. She waited a few tense minutes until the connection was established and the same man came up on her screen.

"Max! So good to- uh wait. Who are _you?_" Erus asked incredulously. It was the morning after he discovered his dilemma, and when he saw that someone from the Polaris Galaxy was trying to contact him, he felt a sense of relief. But that had quickly fell away when he was met with the face of a young woman, not Max.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you trying to contact my father?" Talwyn asked, both excitement and dread found in her voice.

"Why I- did you say father?" Erus asked. He then gasped. "T-talwyn? Is that you?" This brought shock to the young markazian's face.

"H-how do you know my name!?" she yelled, quickly overcoming her shock. "I demand to know how _you_ know my father." she said, her regular fierce demeanor establishing itself.

"Please forgive me," Erus started "Your father and I were close friends long ago. He was brilliant for someone so young and together we made many advancements in technology and philosophy." he paused, clearing his throat. "He left his home nearly forty years ago after helping me with a personal project. Though he did send a picture when you were born. But that was the last I've ever heard from him." Talwyn's face softened a bit, realizing that this wasn't some old rogue coming back to settle a score. "Now child, it is imperative that I speak with your father. Is he there?" Erus asked, hope once again finding its way into his heart.

"N-no. You can't." Talwyn said, hers and Erus' faces dropping. "He disappeared several years ago. I haven't heard from him since." It was then that Ratchet had re-entered the room, cleaning out his ears from his shower.

"Hey Tal, who's your friend?" he asked walking over to the computer.

"Ratchet!" Talwyn said, a smile coming back to her face. She turned once more to the figure on the screen, a perplexed look on his face. "Mr...?"

"Oh please, just Erus is fine." he said amicably.

"Erus, this is Ratchet. He's a skilled engineer and has worked on almost anything you can imagine. I know that you wanted to speak with my father...but perhaps Ratchet would be better able to help you?" Talwyn asked. Ratchet raised a brow, but if Talwyn trusted this guy, well then he'd play along.

"So what is it?" he asked still cleaning himself, "Need a me to screw in a lightbulb or something?" he said, laughing at his own joke. Erus cleared his throat, unamused at the scruffy looking lad's joke.

"Miss Apogee, is this a _secure_ connection?" he asked before delving anymore information. Once the woman gave him a nod he continued. "Max Apogee and I created a highly sophisticated system that would preserve someone as they were without aging." he carefully avoided mentioning his daughter, his paranoia preventing him from telling even Max's daughter. "The generators that we installed forty years ago are rusted, and about to completely fail. I need someone to deliver a new set of six units to my home and change them out. _Without_, mind you, causing any fluctuations in my power grid."

Ratchet thought for a minute on how to complete such a task, and confirmed that it was within his skill set. "Yeah I can pull it off for ya. Though..." he said, nudging Talwyn.

"Oh, right." Talwyn said as she was pulled from thoughts of her father "Umm, Erus. I'm sure that you were hoping that Max would do this as a favor. But you see...when he disappeared, he left a large debt behind. One that I have to pay off or else I'll lose the station. Ratchet and I would be happy to help you, but we can't take the time away from earning the money unless you could...help us?" Talwyn said as politely as she could.

"Oh right right." Erus said, nodding his head. "I hear you Miss Apogee, we can definitely work out a solid number once you get here, but how does something around eight million sound?" Erus asked. It was a small fortune, but he would be willing to pay any price as long as it meant his daughter would stay safe.

Talwyn's eyes went wide, that would almost cover her debt! However Ratchet asked an important question that she didn't think of. "Eight million _bolts_?" he said with a skeptical face. He wasn't about to let Talwyn get cheated by some old fart who still used some ancient currency that would be worthless to them.

"Yes yes of course. Eight million bolts, so what do you say Miss Apogee? Will you and your companion come help me?" Erus said, nervous that they still wouldn't accept.

Talwyn looked to Ratchet who gave a nod before replying. "We'll be there in two days Erus!" she said excitedly. Erus smiled, relieved that he had found a trustworthy solution. He sent them coordinates to him home on Evukar before signing out. Ratchet turned to Talwyn about to ask her who their client was when he had the wind knocked out of him by one of her death-grip hugs. "Eight _million_ bolts Ratchet!" She yelled in joy. It wasn't until she realized that she was suffocating him that she let go, allowing him to speak.

"I'm as happy as you are Talwyn, but who is this guy? And what exactly did he make that needs its own power grid?" Ratchet asked, slightly suspicious. Erus seemed polite enough, but he had the feeling that there was a lot that he wasn't telling Talwyn. His friend only rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ratchet, don't worry so much. He's just an old colleague of my father's. I'm sure their invention was created to better study organic processes without the uncontrollable variable of age. It's probably helped find cures to diseases in their galaxy...or something" she said, thinking back to her father's ideals and what he might have used the machine for. "Besides, I'll get to learn more about my father! I mean, I never did know where he was born or what he did before he came to Polaris and raised me." Talwyn added.

Ratchet gave a soft smile, knowing exactly how Talwyn felt, but he was still concerned all the same. "All I'm saying is that there's a lot to the situation that we don't know. Perhaps it's best if I go on this one alone." he suggested, afraid that Talwyn was letting her emotions cloud her usually clear judgment. However he was met with an instantly furious Talwyn. "I just think that you're letting your emotions get in the way Talwyn. I mean, this guy lives in a galaxy that we've never heard of, on a planet whose alliances or enemies we don't know? Doesn't that at all make you cautious?" he asked, hoping to reason with her.

"I don't care Ratchet!" Talwyn yelled. "This is my one chance to be close to my father again. And I'm sure that wherever he is, he would want me to help his friend." she added, alluding to the fact that she still thinks that Max is alive.

"Tal..." Ratchet started, taking her hand. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I met Azimuth...but...sometimes you just have to accept the way things are and look towards the people that you have now." he finished. Talwyn looked down, thinking. "Come on, be reasonable. It's far too dangerous for you. I-I can't lose you. So stay here, please?" Ratchet asked, revealing a little emotion. However Talwyn snatched her hand out of his grip.

"You said that once I was better that you'd let me take care of myself." she said through gritted teeth. "That was the deal right?" she said, her voice raising.

"Yeah but-"

"I would think that you of all people would understand why I have to do this Ratchet. But yet you still just treat me like a child!" Talwyn yelled, her face turning red. Ratchet reached out towards her, but she backed away. "Get out. I'll take this mission _alone._ This is why I didn't ask for your help in the first place because I knew that it would come to _this_." She said accusingly.

"Talwyn hold up now." the now nervous lombax said. He surely didn't want her to fly off alone to places unknown. "You owe it to your father, Cronk, and Zephyr to take care of yourself. They all sacrificed their lives to protect you. Are you really going to let that all be in vain!?" he yelled, but then quickly covered his mouth. "Tal...I-I didn't mea-"

"GET. OUT!" Talwyn screamed. "How dare you Ratchet! Go back home to Solana and find yourself some helpless girl that you can save. But I'll be damned if I let you treat me this way!" she yelled before stomping out of the room. Ratchet wanted to follow her, to apologize. But the young woman had activated the security system which chased him back to his ship. He reluctantly left, but swore to himself that he wasn't going to give up on her.

Talwyn flopped on her bed in her room, and grabbed a picture of Cronk, Zephyr, and herself. It was taken on the first birthday she had after her father disappeared. Cronk made a special order to Luminopolis for her birthday cake. Zephyr put on some paint and did a clown gig...even though she was already well into her teens. But a good time was had by all. They did all they could to keep her safe and happy over the years. Even humored her desperate cling to the hope that her father was still alive. And now they were gone too.

Talwyn sighed, and then she cried. She cried for her father, whom dead or alive she was certain she'll never see again. Cried for Cronk and Zephyr who she should have watched out for instead of letting them always watch out for her. And then she cried for herself, because she let herself get into this situation. One in which she had become dependent on people like Ratchet who had a hero complex. She didn't mean to be so mean to him...but she wasn't about to let him take all the risk and get killed over it. No, that was one mistake that she wouldn't make again. She turned over and wrapped her blankets around her, before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Oh my gosh guys! Chapter 4 already! Well this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to start weekly updates so check in every Mondaaaay! **_

_**Also, for anyone who has a hard time with creating names like myself, then head on over to and select the 'random generators' at the top. They have quite a large selection for all your needs. They even have a Sci-Fi malfunction generator which gives a lot of good ideas for fake technology mumbo jumbo.  
**_

_**One last thing before I leave. Talwyn's project that she's working on is a**_** real_ thing. A girl, Ann Makosinski, found out that a friend of hers was failing in school because she didn't have access to electricity to study at night. So she developed a flashlight that is powered by the heat that radiates out of your hand. So basically you hold it, and it lights up. Neat huh? I'm way into new and innovative sources of energy for a modern world...especially those that are renewable and don't give off pollution. ;)_  
**

**So please please read and review! This is my second fan fic that I've actually published and the first one that I've had with actual chapters. ahaha.  
**

**Stay Shiny my fellow writers/appreciators!**

**~Stardust.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _The Journey Begins_

**Meridian City: Ratchet and Clank's apartment**

Ratchet sank into the couch in the middle of the sparse living room of the apartment that he and Clank rented while they helped Talwyn. It wasn't nearly as fancy or grand as the one that they had in Megapolis, but neither of them really cared for Park Avenue.

Ratchet had gotten back from the space station just a few hours ago. The first thing he did was hole up in his room and tinker with yet another ridiculous invention. Once he tired himself out, he emerged to the living room where he now resided. After a few minutes, Clank walked in carrying a briefcase full of contracts and presentations that he was using to try and secure a sponsor.

"Ratchet? I was not aware that you were coming to the city today." he paused, taking in Ratchet's appearance, it being eerily similar to the ghost-like manner in which he existed after Alister's death. "Is there something in which I can be of assistance?" he asked, jumping onto the couch.

"I said something I shouldn't have, Clank." Ratchet said in a monotone.

"I...do not understand." Clank replied quizzically.

Ratchet sighed and sat up. "Talwyn and I...we got into a fight about a job." he paused, rubbing his face. "I didn't want her to go because I thought it'd be too dangerous...and well...I basically told her that she was throwing away Cronk and Zephyr's deaths." he sighed once more. "I knew I shouldn't have said it the second it came out of my mouth...but she wouldn't let me apologize."

Clank rubbed his metal chin in thought, one of the many mannerisms that he developed after spending so much time with organisms. "I do not blame her." he said simply. "Why would you think that the mission was too dangerous for Miss Apogee? She has helped you on many adventures before." he asked, perplexed at his friend's sudden concern for her safety.

"Clank...I...I don't know." Ratchet said, though after another puzzled look from his metallic friend, he tried to articulate his reasoning. "The job came from some old guy that used to know her father. He lives somewhere in the...uhh...Krayntixx Galaxy" the lombax finished as he remembered the name. "Talwyn is a skilled fighter, and great shot I'll admit. But in a galaxy she's never heard of? Where neither of us have any contacts? Or know of any of the past or current wars? I just thought it'd be best if I did this one alone." he finished, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"If the job is as dangerous as you say, then why were _you_ better qualified to go? And alone I might ask." Clank said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Look Clank...it's different. I mean...I'm well...a guy. We're supposed to do these things." Ratchet said, instantly realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Do you not think that Miss Apogee would worry for you? Or myself for that matter? And I do not understand how your genetic makeup makes you better qualified." Clank continued, thinking that Ratchet was making less and less sense.

"Well of course I know that buddy, but I can handle it. I've been in worse scrapes before and still came out alive. And well...it's just...guys are supposed to take care of girls. It's just the way things are." Ratchet continued, he himself not really knowing where such silly sounding expectations came from.

"I do not understand. According to your reasoning Captain Qwark would be a better candidate than Talwyn." Clank said, giving another quizzical look, though coming to a possible explanation. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your feelings towards Miss Apogee would it?" he asked, throwing Ratchet for a loop.

"Uhhh no! I mean..." Ratchet sighed. "When Artemis' ship exploded...and I thought Talwyn had died...I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out." he said. "Talwyn...she's special Clank. She's kind and she knows her way around any weapon made and she's smart and..." he sighed again. "And she hates me now. I just...I'm not strong enough to see her hurt Clank."

Clank gave a small, knowing smile. "Why don't you explain this to her then? I'm sure she'll understand."

"I just can't go up to her and say something like that!" Ratchet said in surprise. "She'd fire her blaster at me, or worse, laugh at me."

"Well perhaps she might, but most likely not. Either way, it seems that she's determined to take this mission, and will even go alone. Which I have to agree is not the best option for anyone." Clank said, placing a metal hand on Ratchet's knee.

"So what, are you saying that I should follow her after she leaves since there is no way she's going to talk to me after what I said." Ratchet asked, still upset at himself for making Talwyn so upset.

"I did not say so, though I do agree that it is the best plan that we have at our disposal." Clank responded.

Ratchet smiled and chuckled to himself. "Well, you know pal, I might need your help on this one when we get there." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Clank responded, his face also sporting a smile.

**Nundac Asteroid Ring**

Talwyn groggily woke up from her tear induced sleep. She was still clutching the picture she had of Cronk and Zephyr. It wasn't until now that she realized that last night was the first time she cried for them. When it happened, she was still the Defense Leader of Meridian City, and therefore her position called for a stern face and words of praise of the two's past endeavors. Then, after her term ended, she was thrown face first into the mountain of bills for the space station. She had been much to busy keeping it afloat that she simply had no energy to give towards emotions. Maybe she had wanted it that way. Maybe all this time she had been running from the inevitable and hiding behind her other, more physical problems.

Talwyn sighed as she got out of bed and stretched. Today she had to get the station ready for her departure. She wasn't about to let the argument last night get in the way of eight million bolts. Her troubling thoughts soon melted away as she busied herself with the preparations. She packed her bags and weapons that she felt might come in handy. Along with several back up holo-comm systems for her ship. She then set to work shutting down the station, keeping only the primary navigation and security systems up and running.

She took one last glance around her room to see if she forgot anything. On a whim she grabbed her father's picture for good luck. Talwyn then grabbed her duffel and headed to the docking bay. She jumped into her ship, loaded the coordinates that Erus sent her, and then blasted off to an exciting new locale. Perhaps it was her father's adventurous blood in her, maybe it was that she wanted to prove Ratchet wrong, but all the same Talwyn couldn't wait to see what this new galaxy looked like. It would also come as a good distraction from Ratchet and everything else going on.

A few hours later Ratchet and his metal companion cruised towards the space station once more, only to see a distinct difference in the amount of light that usually flooded the surrounding areas. Ratchet maneuvered into the docking bay a bit more carefully, quickly noticing Lady Wraith was gone.

"Aw man Clank, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen!" Ratchet said in frustration. He stared at his hands for a moment, then spoke up once again "Well, I guess we'll just have to follow her there...um Clank, I don't know where 'there' is. Erus sent Tal the coordinates, but I didn't get a chance to see them before she kicked me out."

Clank thought for a moment "Well they should still be logged on her computer, though it seems that the space station is locked." he said.

Ratchet grinned, "It didn't stop us the first time pal. Talwyn might get upset, but she'll just have to get over it because we're not leaving her out there alone." he decided. With that, he back flipped out of Aphelion and paused to let Clank jump down and attach to his back.

Together they walked to one of the doors leading to the station's interior and went to work hacking it. After a few tries they were granted access to the station, but also met with the security system which Talwyn had left on. Though, it was much more advanced than the one he faced several years ago. He quickly did a front flip to avoid an oncoming robot. As he landed, he pushed downward on his wrench, smashing the robot behind it before swinging around to smash the first one. Though as he looked around, he saw that several had already surrounded him. Taking out his trusty pistol he made a break in the circle with which he was able to escape the death-bots.

Running down a familiar corridor, Ratchet took out his mini-nukes and threw a few behind him, hoping that the ensuing explosions included a few of the robots. Turning left, he took a peek behind his shoulder to see that there were still three left, and gaining. He put on more steam, dodging bullets from the many turrets that were now popping out of the floor and ceiling. He threw his wrench at one, making it spin around and take out a few of its fellow machines. Ratchet jumped over another machine gun into another room, and smashed the control panel for the door, closing it. He then quickly made his way to the main computer room before the station threw more painful things his way.

Here, Clank jumped off his back and took the task of downloading the coordinates and relevant star maps for that galaxy. Ratchet heard pounding coming from the door to the computer room and scooped up Clank before he stepped onto the teleporter. His body dissolved into air just as a volley of bullets reached the spot he had been previously occupying. Taking a breath of relief, he and Clank jumped into Aphelion before they met any more maniacal robots.

**Planet Evukar**

Talwyn made a slightly rough landing not being familiar with the planet's geography, but she and her ship were in one piece. She was inside the hangar for Erus' home, which was bigger than she expected. She was a little jumpy, mainly from the long flight, and so she reached for her pistol when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the cavernous room. Though she relaxed when she recognized the silhouette as Erus'.

"Ah, Miss Apogee, so glad to see your safe arrival." Erus said with a small smile. "Now, uh- where is your scruff friend?" he asked, confused as he was expecting two travelers. Talwyn rubbed her arm and looked at him with a mix of embarrassment and disappointment in herself knowing that this was so important to Erus.

"He didn't come...we had an argument after you signed off." she said. Though instead of anger, which is what Talwyn expected, Erus only nodded knowingly.

"Yes yes, it is most unfortunate but these things happen with colleagues." he said before motioning her towards a door. "Come, let me show you what you have to work with then. Afterward we can share a cup of Ar'tac tea. Best in this galaxy." he said cordially as he let the heavy door close behind them.

Little did either of them know that a certain Lombax was well on his way to joining them. Or that, in a far off sector of the Galaxy, an evil presence was about to put into action an equally evil plot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Forming a Solution_

**Planet Evukar**

Where the hangar had several large windows letting in the little light of the late afternoon, the hall which they entered had little to no light. Most of which was blocked by heavy drapes. Talwyn noted that most everything was covered with a thick layer of dust, and that the air itself seemed stale and old. As if this house had been closed off for many many years. They passed room after dusty room full of furniture covered in sheets and plastic until they came to the more frequented part of the house.

"Erus, why is so much of your home so...empty?" Talwyn asked, trying to find the right word for her thoughts.

Erus didn't look at her, his answer one which he had given himself over the many years. "Things change, my dear." though he sensed Talwyn's perplexed look and expanded. "I was once the Prime Minister of the planet. I opened my home to all of the greatest thinkers and movers of Evukar, including your father, in the hopes to bring us to the next age of technology. And we did. Though after my term had ended...so did the visits from my colleagues" he added, trying to avoid mentioning the mistake; the fire. He opened a door and revealed a simple, yet comfortable room. "This is where you will stay for the meantime. I'm sure the repairs will take a few days and so readied it for you." he said as he gestured for her to go inside. Talwyn set her duffel onto the bed, which had an inviting allure, though she knew there was still business to take care off.

"So Erus, what kind of generators do you need for your project?" Talwyn asked as she left the bed behind.

"Here, I think that a visual would be more efficient than any description that I can give you." Erus replied, leading Talwyn down to the basement. They passed many more dusty rooms until they came to the staircase. It creaked under the weight of the two as they descended into darkness. However, once it seemed almost impossible to see to continue, a few faded lights flickered on; activated by the motion of the two.

Most of the basement was dedicated to the generators. It was just as cavernous as the upper floors had been. If the living areas were considered dusty, Talwyn didn't know what to call the basement. Many of the rafters were sporting ancient cobwebs that hung down like streamers. The air was stale and dank, no doubt due to the moist atmosphere. Talwyn saw that there were a few doors on the far left wall which supposedly led to storage rooms though she didn't ask. Her attention were on the six massive power houses which had been keeping Erus' dream alive all these years.

"Wooow. These are Omega-fluxes. We have a few in our museum back home." Talwyn said. Erus gave a small gruff.

"Well if they've been relegated to _history_ by now, I'm surprised any of these still work." the tall figure replied back.

"So what kind of power were they outputting? With today's market you could probably get two to do the job now, and then two more for backup." Talwyn suggested. Erus rubbed his chin in thought. He was never really an engineer sort, he preferred theory and philosophy.

"Will the power signatures still match though? My work depends on some very delicate machinery that was matched to these original six." Erus asked, a thousand scenarios now flitting through his head about the transition.

"Not sure, we'll have to do some research. Find a model that's close to these." Talwyn said, wishing she could help more. If Ratchet were here, he'd probably know exactly what make and model to get, how to counter any variations in the power supply, and do it all with his special brand of humor. But he wasn't. Talwyn didn't want him here telling her everything that she _can't_ do or was doing wrong.

Erus nodded, and together the two ascended the stairs back to the slightly more breathable air of the main house. Talwyn saw through the faded windows that the sun was about to sink beneath the planet; she hadn't realized how late it was what with the long flight. Erus checked an old antique grandfather clock before saying "Ah, looks like it's time for a bit of dinner."

He led Talwyn down the other side of the hall to a large kitchen wing. No doubt once full with chefs and servers to accommodate the many parties that used to grace the building. But now the counters stood barren, the cabinets full with service ware that hadn't been used in decades. Erus opened one cabinet and pulled out a tray with a couple faded tea cups. He set a teapot in the middle before turning to Talwyn.

"What do you like in your tea dear?" he asked, his face slightly softer with the prospect of an evening with someone to talk to.

"Oh, just plain." Talwyn answered back which brought a raised brow from Erus. "When I was little, I used to empty an entire sugar bowl in my tea." she started with a chuckle "But then one time when my father brought me on an expedition he had forgotten to pack it. I got used to the taste of plain tea and never went back to sugar." she said with a small smile.

Erus chuckled to himself. "Ah yes, Max could be quite the forgetful one at times. However it only made his brilliance shine brighter." he finished, setting a plate with some small biscuits onto the tray as well. Talwyn beamed at the continued praise of her father. Most people had forgotten him in the Polaris Galaxy. "Well, shall we commence to the parlor my dear?" Erus asked in his charming old-fashioned way. Talwyn nodded and followed the man to another room.

**Krayntixx Galaxy: Shraos Asteroid Field**

"Ratchet, I do believe that we are lost." Clank said matter-of-factly. They had been circling the sector for quite some time trying to find Evukar. With each passing minute Ratchet became more and more frustrated, mainly out of worry for Talwyn.

"I _told_ you we are _not _lost!" the lombax shot back in exasperation. "We're...just taking a short-cut." he said as he looked out the window of the cabin once more to see if there were any identifiable landmarks.

"A short-cut which adds several hours onto our flight path?" Clank asked confused. "Why don't we stop at the nearest planet and get directions?" he asked his friend. Ratchet shot back a look that meant that was never going to happen and continued to navigate the asteroid field. The large floating space rocks at least gave his mind a distraction as it was taking all of his focus not to smash into them.

"Look, we have the coordinates that Talwyn got. _They_ say that Evukar should be right here." Ratchet said, extremely frustrated. "But all that's here is a bunch of damn rocks!" he said as he slapped his hand against the dash.

"Ratchet, losing your cool will not help us to locate Evukar. Now read off for me those coordinates, please." Clank said, trying to calm his friend.

"Fine." Ratchet said sharply. He quickly read off the coordinates that Aphelion was navigating to.

Clank gave a quizzical look towards his friend. "Ratchet, you _did _make sure to calibrate the map's axis to this galaxy right?" Ratchet looked at Clank for a moment before slapping his face with his gloved hand.

"I thought _you_ did it!" he said annoyed. However he gave a low sigh and started inputting data into Apehlion's onboard computer. "Well at least we know what's wrong now, it's been almost a whole day..." he said, trailing off.

Clank rested a small hand on Ratchet's elbow, reassuring him that Talwyn was a resourceful young woman and that nothing had happened to her. Ratchet meanwhile had successfully uploaded the star-charts that Clank thankfully thought to download at the space station. He tried the coordinates again and they quickly brought up an actual plant-sized mass on the screen. He then readied the boosters before flying off in the new direction.

**Planet Evukar**

"So wait wait wait, my father said he found a _what_?" Talwyn asked Erus. They were well into their light evening meal and Erus was now telling Talwyn all manner of stories from her father's past. He quite enjoyed the company after so many years and was delighted to see that Max's daughter also had a tenacity for science and history.

"He announced to _all_ of the Tri-Galaxy Science Committee that he had found an element that never decayed. But it turned out that it was actually a self-replicating _organism_." Erus chuckled "Ah yes, your father's youth and passion were a wonderful contrast to all the stuffy know-it-alls, but sometimes it got the better of him." Erus patted Talwyn's hand. "That's not too say that his mistakes were always in vain. It was through one of his wild fantasies that he found interest in Polaris, particularly a race called the Lombaxes."

Talwyn's ears perked up at the mention of her father's last great research. "Wait..he was interested in Polaris _before_ he left the galaxy? Why?" she asked in earnest.

With one elongated arm Erus set down his tea cup before continuing. "He and I at that time were partial to idealism and peace. We knew, or hoped, that a balance of knowledge, technology, and philosophy would bring peace to all of the universe. Now, he had heard of an amazing race of furry beings called Lombaxes. Their technology rivaled our own. And your father knew that if word of it had reached all the way out here, that it just might be worth checking out." he paused, clearing his throat. "Now, he was able to make one expedition before duties here took up his time. But what he told me was beyond phenomenal. It was probably why he moved to Polaris when he did, to learn more of the creatures." He noticed Talwyn's face had gone dark, and not as excited or bright as seemed to be her personality. "What is wrong, Talwyn?"

Talwyn paused and took a breath. "Oh, it's nothing...it's just. My father's last research was on a piece of Lombax technology, their greatest achievement. He had found an artifact about it, but then pirates stole it. My father went after them...but he never came back. Some days I feel like he's just going to waltz through the front door like nothing's happened, and then others..." she said as she trailed off. Erus patted her hand with a knowing face.

"It's alright, dear. Things are always hardest without closure." Erus said. "Was the technology ever found?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, yes, my friend's and I found it a few years after to defeat Percival Tachyon, a tyrant who wanted to take over the universe if given the chance." she gave a small smile, remembering the ensuing adventures. "So, Erus, what kind of projects did my father work on while he was here?" Talwyn asked.

Erus smiled as he slowly got up from his chair. "Here, I'll show you." he said, leading Talwyn to yet another mysterious room.

**Planet Limits: Evukar**

"Raaaatchet!" Clank yelled, gripping his seat.

"I know! I know!" Ratchet said as he gripped the steering control with both hands. They had finally reached Evukar, and had begun their descent towards the planet. However, a large space whale blindsided them and sent them hurtling towards the dusty surface. Aphelion's alarms were going wild as she read off a number of warnings and errors. Ratchet gritted his teeth as he threw his entire body into righting the craft. Clank closed his eyes praying that their quest wouldn't end with a pile of rubble. However with a bit of skill Ratchet was able to make a safe, if not a bit bumpy, landing outside of Erus' home.

"Sorry Aphelion, I promise I'll buff out those scratches." Ratchet said as he opened the cockpit and looked at the mansion that rose before them. He whistled long and low. "Man Clank check this out. It's like one of those Holo-Vid Celebrity homes. Must be great for parties." he said as he and Clank started walking towards the abode.

Meanwhile inside, Erus and Talwyn were knee-deep in a discussion on the possible uses for the goo that the Ra'aun Glow Worm excreted when an alarm system went off. Erus went into a panic as he checked the nearest computer which said a space craft had crash landed outside. "Miss Apogee, I advise you to arm yourself. I am not familiar with the markings on this ship." he said as he showed her the screen.

Talwyn gasped as she exclaimed. "That's Ratchet's ship!" when Erus didn't seem to follow, she added "My friend that you saw on the holo-link." Erus seemed to calm down a bit more, knowing at least it wasn't rogues or pirates or what else come to steal his work. "But what's he doing here?" she mused. "We might as well go greet them." the young woman added before she and Erus made their way to the foyer. Erus still brought along a small pistol before he opened the door to a more than usual scruffy Ratchet and a very relieved Clank.

"Talwyn! You're here!" Ratchet said, happy to see that she made it without any trouble.

"Well _of course_ I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, still upset with him about the comments he made during their last conversation. Erus noted some hostility between the two and took it upon himself to introduce himself to Clank, who responded in an equally polite manner.

"Eh, Clank." Erus started. "Why don't I show you where you and your companion will be staying?" Erus asked, trying to remove himself from the tense situation. Clank agreed and followed the towering being further into the house. Once they were out of earshot, Talwyn crossed her arms and expectantly looked at Ratchet.

"Look...Tal. I-I" he started, though he was quickly cut off.

"Yes Ratchet, I see you." she said snidely. "I see you for what you are, a Class A Jerk."

"Tal-"

"And what's more, is that you actually _were_ nice. And honest. And humble. For the most part anyway. I guess that was all just part of the hero gig right?" she continued, her voice rising.

"Wait, no I-"

"And so I guess that means I'm supposed to be your little woman right? Stay out of the way and don't screw anything up right?" she said, her eyes watering.

"Of course not-"

"How _dare you_ say that I was disgracing Cronk and Zephyr's memory. They helped _raise _me. But I guess running around and shooting things a few times with them trumps that right?" she started wringing her hands. Ratchet started to step closer, seeing how hurt she was. "You and Clank are _all_ I had. And then you had to go and, and _ruin_ it!" she finished throwing her arms to her side. She closed her eyes to fight the tears that were threatening to come, when she suddenly was enveloped by furry arms.

"I'm so sorry Tal. I really am." Ratchet said as he pulled back. "I should have never said those things...they just came out." he said, trying to avoid revealing his feelings. Talwyn took a breath before continuing.

"Well...then why did you? I mean, something must have made you say them." she said inquisitively.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I-I was just concerned okay? About you in a strange Galaxy where unexpected...things could happen. But you're right. You're more than capable of holding your own. And I'm sorry Talwyn. Please, please don't be angry with me. I have enough enemies as it is." he finished.

Talwyn gave a small smile, realizing that he was being genuine. "Ahh, all right. I forgive you Ratchet. And I'm kind of glad you're here, this job is going to take a lot more finesse than I thought." she said.

Ratchet grinned "Hey, finesse is my middle na-" he said as he swung his arms around, almost knocking over one of the urns that decorated the entrance. "Oops" he said as he quickly steadied it.

"All right Mr. Finesse" Talwyn said "Let's go meet up with Erus and Clank. I'm sure they're having a blast conversing about science. Erus seemed like he was going to jump out of his chair when he and I were talking." she paused, leaning into Ratchet "I think something happened...that's made him be alone all this time."

Ratchet took this in, and nodded his head. "He might have gone a little crazy in the solitude, we'll just keep an eye out for any peculiar behavior. Hopefully he's just really really eccentric." Ratchet said. Though Talwyn's words did worry her. Last time he knew of a man possessed by a personal project...well it didn't end well. He didn't want any of them to get caught up in something like that.

However, when the duo found Erus and Clank again, Talwyn's suspicions had been correct. The two were having a conversation that rivaled that of the know-it-alls on Terachnos.

"So you are saying that if the gravetic control system compensator destabilizes, then there will be a system failure in the rear temporal proton control system?" Clank asked Erus.

"Yes! And the only way to fix it is to reverse the sonic assembly ray and then flush the flux vacitrons. That is, as long as the photonic particle hyperdrive can withstand the extra power." Erus replied.

Ratchet and Talwyn chuckled at the sight before Erus welcomed them back into the room. The two continued their conversation for a while as Ratchet and Talwyn looked on in a confused daze. However the three moons of Evukar were soon well in the sky and all four decided it was time to rest.

However, the good times would not last long as on the other side of the galaxy a shadowy figure received a contract to steal a very rare, very important artifact. The client was unknown, but the figure did not care as long as his bolts were real. He loaded his tools onto his belt before blasting off to Alamar, the planet of Gems.

* * *

_**Wow guys! Another whole chapter! I thought I'd upload this one early since I'll be busy tomorrow. Please keep writing those reviews. I love love love feedback and what you guys think of the direction I'm going. **_

_**Stay Shiny,**_

_**~Stardust**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Taking Care of Contracts_

**Planet Evukar**

The sun lazily rose through Evukar's sky as morning broke. For Talwyn, it was a strange, yet calming alternative to the harsh synthetic light of the station. Even the layers and layers of dust in Erus' lonely home had a comfortable, homey feel to them; even if it made her sneeze. She hopped up out of her bed, stretched, and got dressed. Today she and Ratchet would start their laborious search for a new power supply for Erus' elusive project. When he had shown up unexpectedly a few days ago, she was at first annoyed, but she relented after his apology and due to the fact that this was really more his forte.

The young woman briskly made her way down the hall, which she was now able to get a better look at what with the morning sun being able to push through the dusty windows. Her host's home was in much worse shape than she had previously thought. It seemed to be built to replicate the antique, vintage style so commonly embraced by politicians and noble-like people. The metal walls were once covered with wallpaper and wainscoting, the light fixtures were all elegant chandeliers, and the windows were all large, grand, and framed by dramatic drapes. However most of the décor was falling apart, showing just how much time had passed since Erus and his home were in their prime.

Talwyn made her way into the kitchen where she found Ratchet chowing down on a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar while Clank stood on a chair next to him holding a stack of papers. The scene was both comical and familiar to Talwyn and it was times like these that she missed most when Ratchet left for Solana after the Great Clock. But she couldn't think about the past, especially now that he was back and helping her on yet another adventure.

Ratchet had been a great help too. He and Clank were able to map the power signatures of the generators and record their power output with ease. The duo had been spending the last few days searching on the holo-net for any suitable matches. It was a tricky especially with the Omega Corporation having gone out of business. Talwyn had the great idea of tracking any of Omega's lead engineers and seeing if any were still around and possibly working with other companies. Clank found three in his search. One was deceased, another retired, but the last one recently won a prize for 'Advancements in Energy Efficiency'. He was currently working for a company called Neutron Power Inc.

"According to my calculations Ratchet, the power output of the six Omega-fluxes would equal that of just two Neutron 3000's." Clank said as he read off the readings from one of the papers.

"Yeaff, buf fhat-" Ratchet started only to have Clank intercede.

"Ratchet, I cannot understand you with your mouth full." he said in a firm but friendly voice as it was a lecture he had often with the rough and tough lombax.

Talwyn leaned against the archway, smiling at the exchange between the two.

Ratchet gave a gulp as he swallowed all the cereal in his mouth. "Yeah, but what about the power signatures? Didn't you say that they were practically pre-historic?" he asked, worried that they wouldn't be able to finish this job. _And Talwyn wouldn't get her bolts._ He thought bitterly.

"I previously thought so. But it seems that Dr. Groya uses signatures very close to those of the Omega's. The Neutron 3000's are his latest work and what got him the award." Clank explained. Ratchet nodded his head in understanding.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? The sooner we go get them and get this done, the sooner Talwyn will get her bolts." he said as he stuffed his mouth with the last of the cereal.

Clank, having absorbed some of Ratchet's child-like antics over the years, thought it'd be a good time to rattle his friend a bit. "So Ratchet, when are you going to discuss your feelings with Miss Apogee?" he said matter-of-factly. From her viewing spot, Talwyn's eyes went large. Ratchet coughed and spat out his cereal. Once he caught his breath he looked at his metal friend with annoyance, but then softened.

"I-I don't know Clank. I know I was a bit of a skirt-chaser in the past. But Talwyn...she's different. I wouldn't know what to say to her, or when. I think she still hasn't been able to grieve for Cronk and Zephyr." he said, looking down into his hands. Next to Clank, Talwyn was easily his best friend. They had so much in common and had grown close in a relatively short amount of time, Ratchet was afraid of losing such a good friendship to a failed romance. "Maybe once things settle down...and Tal and I have some free time...maybe I'll talk to her. But things like this really aren't my style Clank." he finished.

"But what about all the women you dated in Solana after we defeated Drek?" Clank asked, his mechanical brain slightly confused as to how someone who had been on so many dates would not feel comfortable asking a friend on one. Talwyn herself didn't know whether to speak up or go back into the hall. But for the time being the conversation was very interesting to her.

"Like I said Clank...I was a skirt-chaser. All those girls, well they were just fans who pursued me for the fame. They didn't mean anything. Tal...she means much more." he said, thinking back to their adventures that they had. "Well come on Mr. Match-maker." Ratchet said jokingly. "We better go get her to pick up the generators." Talwyn sensed that the duo were about to turn around and so she quickly retreated into the hallway so that they wouldn't know she had heard their conversation.

He spun around on the barstool to get up when he saw Talwyn walk in. "Oh, hey Tal." Ratchet said rubbing the back of his head. A small blush spread across his cheeks. "We found a good match on the generators, you ready to go?" he asked sheepishly. Even though Talwyn said that she forgave him, he knew that she didn't forget things so easily.

Talwyn smiled and walked across to him. Ratchet looked at her with a fading grin as he was afraid that she was about to do something painful to him. But she took her thumb and rubbed his cheek. "You got cereal on your face, hero." she said in a friendly tone. Ratchet nor Clank knew what to think of this action. Talwyn stared at him for a few seconds, and there was something about her look that both unnerved Ratchet and made his heart leap. But quick as it came, it was gone as she was back to her old self as she started to leave the room. "Well _come on_ you two. We don't have all day." she said in her usual bossy tone when the two annoyed her.

The lombax and his metal friend exchanged confused looks before following her out of the room and to her ship.

* * *

**Planet Auznath**

A cloaked figure deftly avoided the security systems in a research facility located on the jungle planet of Auznath. Not that it was any challenge. The scientists there depended more on the natural dense jungle for protection than missles or lasers. When the thief first got the call for this job, he thought that the client was joking. _No one _willingly went to Auznath. It was infested with all matter of creatures and had almost zero valuable resources. But bolts were bolts. No matter how crazy the client was.

_Then again, he seemed pretty eager to get this whatever it is._ He thought to himself. Perhaps the planet's pure repulsiveness was the perfect protection for whatever treasure lay hidden in the facility. He stretched his back before leaping up onto a ledge above him and scaling a tower-like structure inside a large, cavernous room. When he reached the top, he found two scrawny nerds absorbed by the screens in front of them. The cloaked thief dispatched them quickly by knocking them out, murder wasn't his style, at least when he wasn't getting paid to.

In between the two computer terminals was a display case that had been hooked up to several different scanners and recording devices. No doubt the scientists were still trying to figure out what it was. As he approached, the thief was surprised to see that his target was...a necklace. He wasn't sure what it was all about, but he knew not to underestimate small things. He carefully released it from the canister and stashed it in the briefcase his client gave him. As he stared at it chills were sent down his back. Something about it didn't sit well with him. He shrugged off the feeling and decided that it was time to leave the base before any more security got wind of his heist.

Several hours later, the scientists came to and were alarmed when they saw that the Jewel of Fate was missing. One was a shorter alien with a bluish complexion, while the other was more lanky with long yellow hair. The former helped his partner up before he spoke.

"Damn it all. I thought Neutron Inc. said that no one knew we were here." he said with a gruff.

"Well Gorin, what are we going to do, if that jewel gets in the wrong hands..." the taller one said.

"Well it's _not._ You know just as well as I do that only one of the bloodline Marukar can use it. And they're all dead now. The most damage that thing can do is be a small explosive. A rather expensive one anyway." he turned on his terminal to initiate a holo-link. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about our jobs. Neutron had to pay that old windbag ex-politician through the nose to get him to give up that darn necklace. They're not going to be happy that their latest research project has been stolen." the one named Gorin explained. Even though he was concerned for his job, he was still excited at the thought of being able to leave the horrid planet. Five months they had been stuck there studying the gem's power signatures for any possible new breakthroughs in energy efficiency or output that Neutron Power Inc could then incorporate into its next line of products. And for all of those five months _nothing_ happened.

"But, the legends Gorin. All that stuff that the guy had warned about..." the taller, younger scientist said.

"Hal, quit being a superstitious idiot and remember the science. For _five _months that gem didn't do anything spectacular for us despite the barrage of tests that we ran on it every day. What the heck is some crazy yahoo going to use it for? It was probably stolen for it's _material_ value. Not any stupid legend."

Gorin reached a connection with their superior. He and his partner Hal were then faced with a very angry CEO who ordered them to go back to their HQ until further orders were given. Which, he hinted, might very well be the termination of their employment.

**Planet Shreii**

Meanwhile the thief had reached the rendezvous for his client. It was on a remote and long abandoned village on planet Shreii. He waited by what looked to be an old fountain when he saw a ship fly overhead and land nearby. The whole ride over, he swore that he had been hearing voices from the necklace, and was more than ready to be rid of it.

Maa'jer stepped out of his small, inconspicuous cruiser. He was of the same race as Erus, though that is where all similarities ended. His ideals were much more sinister, and involved destruction of several planets. He walked towards his hired hand, regal as ever. Even though he had stooped as low as to set foot on some backwater planet, he would not give up his noble air for even a second. Holding his head high in contempt to everything that wasn't him, he regarded the thief he had hired.

"Well? Do you have it?" the tall, thin figure asked. He had plans to set in motion; the sooner the better.

"Uh yes, here." the bulkier alien said in a gruff voice. "Ya'know. I ain't saying that there was any problems or nuthin', but you could probably find some nicer pieces on the black market. Cheaper too." he added. "I know a guy if ya think you're interested."

Maa'jer quickly put the necklace around his neck, the only safe place where he'd be able to keep an eye on it. "No, no, I wouldn't dare disgrace my form with such inferior products. This is the Jewel of Fate. The last of it's kind." he said haughtily.

"Yeeaah. Well if that's it then, I'll just take ma' bolts and head out." the thief replied. He could tell this guy had a superiority complex, and didn't feel like talking to him any longer.

"Oh but wait, Thrax." Maa'jer said. "I have another job for you, if you're interested. If successful, your payment will be ten times what I'm giving you now." he said with a smirk. Lowlifes were so easy to tempt.

The thief named Thrax rubbed his chin in thought. "What kind of job?" he asked, curious.

"Well you see my dear brute, this necklace only works for a certain kind of people. A people that had been thought to be all but wiped out. But chance has that there's still one left." he brought his thin, jeweled hands together. "I need you to kidnap this person and bring her to me." he said, with a sinister grin.

Thrax thought for a moment, not really enjoying the fact that this old creep wanted to steal some innocent person, but that wasn't his problem. "Consider it done." he said gruffly.

"Very good then." Maa'jer replied. He handed over a folder with the information on the job. "Contact me when it is done, I'll tell you where to meet up then." he handed Thrax his payment for the necklace, then watched as the rogue got back in his ship and sped off.

_That fool Erus will finally get what's coming to him. _The tall figure thought maliciously. Erus thought that he could change fate, avoid the inevitable. But Maa'jer knew better. The Marukar thought that they could hide away their secrets, their power. But Maa'jer would use those very things to take back what was rightfully his. He walked back to his ship and flew off, awaiting the accumulation of years of planning.

* * *

_**Hello hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a tad late. I just started a second job and so things have been pretty busy. Anywho, you all deserve another chapter and that will be coming very soon. The wheels in this story are finally turning! Yay! I'm really excited for all the stuff I have planned for this. **_

_**Please RxR~**_

_**~Stardust**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Power Struggles_

**Planet Shrius: Neutron Power Inc. Galactic Showroom**

Ratchet whistled as he, Clank, and Talwyn walked down the aisles of boosters, afterburners, and starship engines. They had made it to the main outlet for Neutron Inc. and were prepared to buy four of the Neutron 3000's under the cover that they needed new power supplies for several remote space stations. Talwyn had to admit, the proposed power that the products promised were impressive.

"...and _this _one has a triple-ionic booster with a double-hyperdrive. Oooooh! What's that one over there Clank?" Ratchet said in excitement. The technology was like nothing he'd seen. Sleek, functional, powerful. He made a mental note to take Aphelion here after their job was done for a few upgrades. However his reverie was popped when Talwyn took a firm hold of his shoulder.

"Now remember Ratchet. _I_ do all the talking. _I'm_ Miss Hiyan from an exclusive scientific organization and you are my bodyguard while Clank is my personal assistant. Got it?" she asked sternly. She was wearing garb more fitting to the style of a CEO of this galaxy. Instead of her usual brushed-back-into-a-hairband style, her hair was fixed into a dramatic up-do. She had several decorative hairpins which held all the loops and curls into place. She then wore a suit-jacket but with dramatic bell-sleeves which were ornamented on the cuffs. Erus said that such a suit was normally worn with a long, strait skirt, but Talwyn firmly refused, knowing that it would only hinder her if something happened. So she instead wore long, pleated pants. This was all topped with a sheer white hooded cloak. The whole style of her get-up was firmly from a completely different race and plant than that of Evukar; Erus' idea in case anyone came later asking questions.

"Affirmative, Miss Hiyan." Clank said for both himself and Ratchet. They continued the walk through the showroom until they made it to the customer service area. Rows upon rows of desks each with its own salesperson filled the space. Neutron Inc. had done very well in the past few years, with their company expanding to the furthest reaches of the Krayntixx Galaxy. It seemed that most of the representatives were busy, when a short, orange-tone alien approached them. He had one large eye set in the middle of his head, two small holes for nostrils, and then one wide mouth which seemed much too large for the small creature.

"Hello and welcome to Neutron Power Inc! My name is Carl." he said in a friendly manner. "We provide comfort and convenience in the form of the cleanest, most efficient power in the galaxy. How can I help you achieve the ultimate in luxury today?" he finished as he gave them a large, toothy smile. Ratchet scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth to say something when Talwyn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Vy name is Miss Hiyan of zee Interstellar Council of Scientists. Ve are looking to acquire four generators for our Space Stationzz. Ve are interested in your Neutron 3000 model." Talwyn said in the accent that Erus told her to use.

"Aaah yes! Hot seller those are! They will give your scientists plenty of power for their research." Carl said nodding his head. "And who might these two be?" he asked, referring to Ratchet and Clank.

"Ze small one iz my assistant, and ze furry one iz my bodyguard...he dozzent speak much. Ze council leader insisteed on him due to rogues in zis sector." Talwyn replied.

"Ah! Well if you would all kindly follow me, we can write up an order form and set up a delivery of the generators to each of your stations Miss Hiyan. Neutron Power Inc. insures against any rogues or pirates so our customers have peace of mind!" Carl continued.

"No, no. Zis vill not do. My superiors wish to have zees generators immediately. Zat iz vhy zey sent me to purchase zem and deliver zem personally." Talwyn replied, hoping that they wouldn't have to jump through any hoops to get the darn things.

"Uh, uh..." Carl trailed off, the situation having gone past any trained response he had learned. However a much larger version of Carl walked over to the group; supposedly a manager, and took over the conversation.

"We are sorry, but at this moment Neutron Power Inc. is not able to complete any direct sales. All customers must fill out an order form." the manager said.

Talwyn sighed, and her heart sank just a little bit. "Why not!?" she said a little too loudly, however she re-composed her cover quickly and continued. "If Neutron Power Inc iz az great az you say, zen you should have ze generators in stock yes?" she said, hoping to save the mission.

"I am sorry, that information is classified." the manager continued "Please fill out a form and your order should be ready between four to six Glarnian moon cycles." he said in a monotone, corporate tone.

"Uhh...uh.." Talwyn only managed to say, not sure what to do. Erus' power supply wouldn't be able to wait that long, neither would the space station for that matter.

"Look here one-eye. We want four generators _now_ and we'll pay _up front_ in cash! So what's the problem!?" Ratchet said annoyed. This was why he did most of his modifications and tinkering himself; corporations were all about 'rules'.

However Carl nor his manager seemed impressed, and the trio were swiftly kicked out of the building by security bots, landing on the front steps in a most ungraceful manner. Ratchet ran back up the steps and pounded on the door. "Hey! Heeeey! You let us in this minute or else!" he yelled. When no answer came he pulled out his devastator. "Well if they're not going to cooperate..." he said mischievously. However his plan was cut short when he heard Talwyn scream in frustration.

"Of all the blasted luck!" she said as she tore off the white cloak and balled it up in her fists. "I wore this monkey suit for nothing!" she finished before she sank back onto the steps, her head in her lap. Ratchet and Clank gave each other a look and walked over to her.

"Hey, Tal, come on." he said, tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. We'll get the money for the station some other way." he continued. However it was then that Talwyn quickly stood up and brushed him off of her.

"This isn't just about the station anymore Ratchet. My _father_ worked on this project, he left the _galaxy_ to protect it! This is more than just a job or bolts or anything else...Erus...he's allowed me to be close to my father again." she said, hugging herself.

Clank gave a sympathetic expression. "Talwyn, I understand how you feel. I too was able to feel close to my own father when I was at the Great Clock." he said while placing a metal hand on her knee. "Your father did many great things, and now you must secure your home so that you will be able to do many more yourself." he explained.

Talwyn looked down at him and smiled. "You're right Clank." but then she let out a long sigh. "I don't know how Erus will handle the news though. Weren't there any other models we could use?" she asked, turning to Ratchet.

"All of the other suitable models had too much variation in their signatures. It would be too much of a risk." he said solemnly.

"That must be quite a risk if you of all people are unwilling to take it." Talwyn joked lightly. "Well, why don't we at least check out the second best, just in case?" she said, still trying to salvage the job, her father's work. Ratchet reluctantly nodded in agreement. He was glad to see that Talwyn was trying to be optimistic, but he was afraid of what would happen if any and all hope of completing the job was taken from her.

"In that case, we should head to planet Auznath where a factory is located that has just made a new power supply." Clank informed them.

"Well, no use hanging around here then." Talwyn said bitterly. The trio made their way to Lady Wraith to blast off to yet another planet. Talwyn hoped that they would be able to save her father's work. She felt as if she owed him to do this.

However, her mind was also clouded with what she had heard Ratchet say earlier that day in the kitchen. Did he _really_ have feelings for her? Or was it just one of those brotherly-sisterly things? Considering the entirety of the conversation though, alluded to the former. And Talwyn wasn't sure how she felt about that. If Ratchet revealed such feelings to her properly, would she reciprocate them? She wasn't sure. They were close, yes. And Ratchet was truly an amazing friend, despite his brash and rough exterior. But there was still so much about him that she didn't know. Not too mention that she was also afraid that if she got too close to Ratchet, that she would lose him just like she lost the rest of her family...

"Come in Tal? You ready to go yet?" Ratchet said to her, breaking her train of thought. She hadn't realized that they were inside her ship now, and Ratchet and Clank were looking at her expectantly to start it up.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah. Why don't you drive, Ratchet?" Talwyn said as she sat in one of the passenger seats, staring off into the distance. The lombax and his metal friend exchanged looks before he spoke up again.

"Um...you feeling all right? I mean, didn't you tell me to _never_ ever _ever_ fly your ship Tal?" he asked, remembering how furious she had been when he took it out for a quick spin one day and came back with a busted flux-drive and scratches along the side.

Talwyn sighed, wondering when she'd ever be able to sort out her thoughts and emotions. "Yes, I did. And _now_ I am telling you to fly my ship this one time." she said shortly. Ratchet looked to Clank who also gave him a quizzical look. However, orders were orders, and it didn't seem that Talwyn was going to move from her spot anytime soon. Ratchet took the pilot's seat and gave one last worried look towards his friend. _Has the whole Galaxy gone crazy today?_ He thought to himself before he turned back to the controls and started up the ship.

He slowly ascended into Shrius' atmosphere, and then into the empty vacuum of space. As he initiated the hyperspace jump to Auznath, he thought back to Talwyn. It seemed that every time she said she was 'okay' she actually had gone three steps back. It worried him greatly that her mental state might be deteriorating. He'd seen what that had done to Alister. And now it was very likely happening to Talwyn, and Ratchet still had absolutely no idea how to help. Emotions weren't his forte, he much rather preferred problems that could be fixed with his wrench. _But I'll still try as long as Talwyn needs me. _He thought determinedly as the endless void of space sped past him. He glanced at Clank, who seemed to mirror the hero's worries for their friend, and they both exchanged a silent, mutual agreement that they would not let her down.

**Planet Evukar**

Meanwhile, Erus was once again doing his rounds to check all of Andromeda's equipment. The scruffy lad and his metal companion had patched up his current generators best they could for the time being. Even though the lombax seemed a bit...uncultured...Erus was still thankful for his expertise in the matter. There hadn't been any other power failures or fluctuations since the three of them left.

The old man went about and tidied up his daughter's room as if she actually used it. He rearranged all of her dolls and plush animals that he continued to buy for her over the years. Erus hoped that when it was time, that Andromeda would still feel safe in her little corner of the world. He didn't have much control over what happened outside his home, but he he did in this room.

"Hello there, my precious dear." he barely whispered as if she really was just asleep. She looked ethereal, floating in her chamber. Her long auburn hair lightly enveloped her features with soft curls. She wore a simple white shift, but with the added adornment of frills and lace. Even suspended in time, Erus would not dress his precious girl in anything less than soft and beautiful things. In her state, Andromeda's light grey skin held a ghostly quality. But Erus knew that soon enough she would be glowing as she did all those years ago. Though they were closed, he imagined that her light purple eyes were open. Those curious, kind eyes that he fell in love with when he met her for the first time as she was born into the world. Erus tried not to dwell on the fact that her right eye had been badly scarred, but of course his mind was not so forgiving...

**Planet Evukar: ****_40 Years Earlier_**

The attack had come unexpected. The political atmosphere of Evukar had been unstable for some time, but it seemed that peace had finally been forged between all of the different tribes. Their world finally at peace, the Trantuians focused on philosophy and science. But now it seemed that the time of peace had just been a cover while their enemies prepared.

Erus ran across the courtyard, one of his hands gripping one of Andromeda's. The air had become electric as the plasma blasts and bombs ionized it. Erus could hardly hear with all of the bloodcurdling screams and explosions surrounding him. He swiftly picked up Andromeda, allowing him to run faster to the safety of his home. This had been his fault; he saw and ignored the signs. If only he hadn't been more foolish, then they would have been prepared. But now all he could focus on was to get Andromeda and his wife to safety. For he knew that they were the true targets.

"Papa! Where is Mama?" Andromeda asked in a small yet shrill voice. She clung to him like a newborn babe, her eyes shut tight against the chaos around them.

"Do not fear my dear, we'll see her soon. The army will come and stop this madness." Erus said in false confidence. He knew that even with all of the military power in the city, it wouldn't be enough to stop a full-scale attack. The duo finally reached the safety of Erus' estate, though they were not out of the woods yet. The walls and lights shook with each and every explosion outside. Erus quickly led his daughter downstairs where his wife was waiting.

"Oh Erus! You made it! I was beginning to worry." Galecia said as she took Andromeda in her arms.

"It's them Galecia, they won't stop until..." Erus paused as he glanced at his daughter's frightened face. "Until they've _met their goal_." Erus said, emphasizing the last part. The woman nodded her head as her grip on Andromeda tightened. "We'll have to wait until the fire dies down, and then I'll see to it that we escape." He looked towards his daughter, handing her one of her stuffed toys. "How would you like that dear? A whole new place to explore?" Andromeda only answered him with a small nod.

But the attacks didn't stop. A week had gone by and it was a bloody, fiery siege that took countless lives. As the three huddled in their bunker, wondering why in all the cosmos someone would go through this much trouble just because of an old legend, the firefight broke the threshold of their home. Erus left to push the arsonists back, despite the odds being stacked against him. At the very least he was able to initiate the home's fire-defense systems so that it wasn't burnt to the ground. It was when he was feebly trying to push back one of their men with nothing but a small blaster when Erus saw _him_.

A so called colleague of his who once shared his ideals. But then fate would have it that when the arguing and war started, that they chose different sides. "Maa'jer! Stop this madness!" Erus cried out. "You have no idea what you're doing! The Marukar are not a threat to the Agani! They've never been a threat to anyone!" he yelled, desperately trying to reason with the mad-man.

"You fool Erus! You could have been a great conqueror for the Agani, but you chose to turn your back on your _own tribe_." Maa'jer spat back viciously as he unleashed more plasma blasts in Erus' direction. "Peace can never be an option for us as long as there is power that we crave!" he added, maniacally laughing. "The Tyrian, the Galel, and the Fridan have all pledged allegiance to us already! The other tribes will follow. The Marukar refuse to because they're a bunch of superstitious fools!"

"Please Maa'jer! Stop this!" Erus once again pleaded. "The Tribes of Evukar are meant to be separate and free! Not held together under the rule of one!" he added. "If you do this, you will doom us all! The legend says-"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of the 'warning' of the legend. That a savior of Marukar will rise from the ashes and use The One Power to raze the planet so that the peoples will be free once more." he scoffed. "You fail to see that the legend in itself signed all of Marukar a death sentence. I don't believe the legend for a second, but the hope it brings would make our campaign much harder. That is why I've come Erus. Tell us where The One Power is, _or all Marukar shall burn!_" Maa'jer laughed in homicidal glee as he awaited Erus' answer.

Erus coughed on the smoke that was now engulfing the area. "We will never give up hope Maa'jer. The Agani will fall if they continue this madness, I promise it! You will _never_ get The One Power!" he said as he threw a few grenades in Maa'jer's direction. It gave him the cover he needed to run back to Galecia and Andromeda. But when he finally reached their hiding place, he saw that Maa'jer had only been a distraction...Galecia was dead. Her crumpled body engulfing Andromeda, who was close to death as well. Erus took their bodies into a shuttle and sped away. He watched his city burn and the genocide of his wife's people...

**Planet Evukar: ****_Present Day_**

Erus broke out of his horrid memory as the latest vitals check came in, the high pitch ping telling him once again that Andromeda was still alive. "Soon this nightmare will all be over." he said silently, placing a hand on her canister. He didn't care that the Agani had been overthrown within a year of the attack. He wanted the planet to see, for all of them to see, the consequences of standing by and doing nothing. With Andromeda, he would take over Evukar, hunt down Maa'jer, and destroy him. At first it was about the legend, about stopping the Agani. But when that had come and gone, Erus needed something to hold on to, something to center his focus. He chose Maa'jer, who after all these years he felt was responsible for his wife's death, and for the loss of his daughter's childhood.

Erus sold the phony necklace to Neutron Power Inc when he had suspicions about rumors floating around. He lived the last forty years holed up in what was left of his home in order to stay low. Just like the Agani did. Maa'jer was right about one thing, Erus was quite the strategist. With the young and powerful Andromeda by his side, Erus was confident that he would be able to overtake an old and decrepid Maa'jer. Then he'd make sure that no other Trantuian would die at the hands of a brother. This he swore.

* * *

Here's the next chapter that I owe you all! Ohhh. And the plot thickens.

Please Read/Review!

Stay Shiny~

~Stardust


End file.
